Diplomat Meeting
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: During a diplomat meeting, Artemis is out of control.


Title: Diplomat meeting by preety_lady_serenity

Diclaimer: The characters of Sailormoon belong to Nakao Takeuchi.

* * *

Artemis walked around in his white suit feeling extremely uncomfortable. With Neo-Queen Serenity ascending to the throne, the cats were given diplomatic missions to which they aided. Thus at some days it was deemed essential for Luna and Artemis to be in their human form.

Artemis did not overly enjoy his human form. It was easier being a cat. He could stretch out in his basket and read the manuscripts and papers, have some milk, sleep and do his work in his own pace. However, there were cases when diplomats would come from another planet, and as one of the diplomats he had to be in his human form.

That morning Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion were expecting a diplomat sent by the planetary constellation of the Big Dog.

"Dogs," he thought, sniffing indignantly and then realised that he had started copying Luna's behaviour.

His mate, on her behalf, had given birth to Diana a week ago and was too busy with the kitten to attend the meeting. Like all cats, she never left her offspring alone unless it was a great emergency. Or need for food.

He moved his shoulder's uncomfortably for a few moments as one of the servants announced that Argos, diplomat of the Big Dog, and a sailor senshi had arrived on behalf of Princess Themis.

Argos of the Big Dog as the senshi, the Queen and the King observed seemed a very friendly man. He was tall and slightly muscular with long creamy brown hair that reached down his back. He had a slightly pointed nose and two big brown eyes that seemed extremely friendly. The sailor soldier accompanying him seemed to be his guard as the protocol instructed.

Artemis wrinkled his nose in disgust. He could not point upon the reason but the man had caused feelings of hatred to arise in him. The man bowed in front of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, expressing his regard on the invitation. He then, turned on the senshi, expressing his delight to meet them, and finally turned to Artemis.

He paused and looked at Artemis in surprise and suddenly he humped his shoulders down. He seemed to be struggling against some strange force of nature. Artemis on his behalf, found himself narrowing his eyes, his hair arching to pointing ends.

"Oh shit," Sailor Venus whispered in realisation.

"ROOOOWWWLLLL!" Artemis let out and dashed towards Argos in sudden speed.

"ARGOS-CHAN!"

"ARTEMIS-CHAN!"

Argos, on his behalf started growling and attacked back. While both in their human form, Artemis and Argos revealed a set of pointy canine teeth, while Artemis' seemed to have gained ten talons on his hands. They scratched and rolled on the floor, the senshi, King and Queen watching them dumbstruck. It was evident now. Argos was a guardian-dog in his human form.

"Argos!" the sailor senshi from the Dog Star constellation said and attempted to grasp him from the collar to restrain him. Argos fought for a few moments and then managed to stop himself.

Sailor Venus, on her behalf, was about to realise that Artemis was not to be managed easily. She leaned over to grasp him by the shoulder. Artemis jumped around quickly and scratched her hand deeply, while he let a terrible hiss. His irises were narrow like slits and it was evident he was not to be restricted easily.

"Artemis!" Sailor Venus said and tried to grasp him more firmly as he was about to launch a new attach against Argos.

Argos growled menacingly, but he was still held back by his planet's senshi. Sailor Venus tried to hold Artemis back and when he once again scratched her in the hands; she let a sigh of resignation.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Venus' chain grasped Artemis by the waist. He hissed menacingly at Sailor Venus as she moved swiftly and grasped him from the collarbone. The grasp had a great effect on Artemis, who immediately seized moving. Holding him from the collarbone, Sailor Venus dragged him outside and closed the door.

King Endymion eyed Neo-Queen Serenity. She seemed to look at the door room in distant thought. Yet, he knew, he really knew, that she was fighting her laughter. He also knew, she would tease Artemis after that and the cat would cringe in embarrassment.

However to him it seemed that Artemis was a fighter much greater than they had ever given him credit for.

* * *

Have you ever tried to restrain a cat? Not a good idea.


End file.
